Evermore
by Loomena
Summary: Dedicated to JessicaLouisee. She was everything he wanted. And everything he would never get. Shu/Kluke, after season two.
1. Too late

**Author note: **_So, that's the first chapter of the story dedicated to you, Jessi! I hope that you'll like it:D It's for your favorite pairing (Shu and Kluke) and it starts after the battle against Rudolph;) And after the medal ceremony^^_

XXX

_**Evermore**_

_Too late_

_She was so beautiful... Her eyes, her hair, her voice-_

_Who was he kidding?_

_He would never find another one._

_She was everything he wanted._

_And everything he would never get._

XXX

Shu looked at Kluke; she sat a few meters away from him, talking excitedly to Andropov, which made Shu more jealous than he would ever admit.

But at least she looked happy.

... And with her loose shimmering hair and dressed in a twinkling red rushed dress**,** she looked so beautiful. It didn't surprised Shu that he wasn't the only one who threw peeks at her every once in a while.

"Hey, Shu! Are you listening?" He turned around to find himself face to face with Bouquet. She looked quite angry, but not as angry as she would if she knew why he hadn't paid more attention to her than he would to a snail crossing his way.

"Yeah, but- the music, the party- it's loud, you know?" He tried to defend himself.

And that was not a lie; the party music was really loud and the guests on said party did everything in their power to reinforce the clamor as well.

Shu threw a last glance at Kluke, who still didn't look his way. He sighed deeply and turned around to Bouqet again, who meanwhile rattled on cheerfully again.

He wondered why he sat next to the latter, and not next to the girl he wanted to.

'Well,'

A mean voice in his head answered. _'Because you didn't realize how much she means to you until she left you... Wait, did I say _she _left_ you_? Of course I mean that _you _left _her_._

_Are you regretting it now?_

_Well,_ _I fear_ _that's a little bit too late.'_

XXX

"Wait!" Shu shouted.

Kluke turned around; she seemed to be about to leave the party, and Shu felt nearly abashed that he barred her from leaving.

Nearly.

"What is it?" Kluke asked him, but she didn't sound like he was annoying her.

But Andropov looked like Shu was, and he said impatiently, "Come on, Kluke, we need to go home now."

Shu, desperately, turned around.

She would go with Andropov yet.

_Again._

He waited for the sound of her removing steps.

"Go, Andropov- I'll follow you later." He heard her whisper.

XXX

"So, what is it?" Kluke asked him curiously and a little bit worried.

The had went away from the restaurant, and the moon above them glowed already so brightly, that the silver moonlight encirceled her silhouette.

She looked like an angel...

There was no girl in the world, in the entire _universe_, who could hold a candle to Kluke.

His heart started to beat faster and louder, so much louder.

Which made it everything but easy to say what he wanted to say.

XXX

_Okay, I have to admit that I love cliffhangers...:3 I'm sorryXD (Or maybe I'm exactly that not;)) I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!:D Especially you, jessi:) Please review, critique is welcome as alwaysX) And I know it's really short... But if you find a perfect moment to stop, you should stop^^_


	2. Do you still remember

**Author note:** _So, here's chapter 2, Jessi^^ I update your two-shot first since I uploaded it last;) Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter!:D_

**JessicaLouisee:** _Well, because I love cliffhangersXD I'm sorry about it, this chapter won't have a cliffhanger:) That's quite easy to tell, since it's the last chapter;)_

XXX

_**Evermore**_

_Do you still remember_

"Kluke, I... I need to tell you something." Shu took a deep breath and looked over at her.

She gave him a wry smile and said scornfully, "Well, I already expected that."

Shu looked at her dissapointed. How did she always have to make him feel like he was a little child?

"Kluke, I'm serious!" He said, deperate and angry.

Shu wasn't sure whether she listened to him or not, because she looked into the star-strewn night sky, as if she could find the answers to all questions on earth up there.

He continued anyway, "Kluke, look... I just wondered... What do you wanna do now?"

She looked at him surprised. "Well, I wanna work in the hospital here-"

He cut her off. "No, no, I mean: Where will you live?"

_'Wrong question, Shu.' _The mean voice in his head whispered.

But yet, Shu didn't mind what the voice said or not.

"I'll live in a flat here in Nirvana..." Kluke swallowed; maybe she already realized what he wanted to ask.

"You know what I mean, Kluke! Stop being stupid!" He said, really angry now, because she could read his mind like he was an open book.

Kluke looked at him hurted, but only for a little moment- after that, she seemed to fell into a rage.

"Being stupid? ! Well, if I'm so stupid, I wonder why you wanna talk with me? !"

"I didn't said-" But Shu was interrupted by Bouquet, who suddenly appeared behind Kluke like from nowhere.

"What's with you? Are you arguing?" Bouquet asked warily.

Kluke threw a hostile glance at Shu. "No, we were just... talking." She explained. "I wanted to go anyway."

Gracefully, she strutted away.

But before she left, she turned around once again.

And when she spoke, her voice sounded like she was close to tears.

"I'll live together with Andropov."

XXX

Shu stood there like glued to the spot.

He didn't realize Bouquet's tries to induce him to leave the little garden.

He didn't realize that Boquet left the garden after a few more failed attempts.

He just stood there.

And felt absolutely lost.

XXX

Shu had planned everything to a T for today- unlike yesterday evening.

Today nothing should go, nothing _would_ go wrong.

He took a deep breath, and applied the doorbell.

Nervously, he starred at the door.

_'It's no too late, I can still-'_

Andropov opened the door, looking like he hadn't slept well- or rather, not at all.

"What's it?" He asked annoyed. Then he detected Shu, and his eyes narrowed.

"Kluke isn't here." He said and tried to close the door, but Shu was faster; he already placed his foot into the doorframe.

"She- doesn't- wanna- talk- with- you-" Andropov said, while he tried strained to close the door again.

"She will, it's important!" Shu responded stubbornly, and pushed Andropov out of his way.

He found Kluke sitting in the kitchen, where she watched sadly into her muesli.

"_Kluke_!" He shouted.

Her eyes widened.

"Shu...?"

XXX

They laughed.

"And then..." Shu said, laughing so much that his eyes streamed in tears. "Then he _really _asked her if she had seen that flying saucer too!"

Kluke shook her head, giggling like she was insane.

When they calmed down, she said, "You know, it was a really great idea to go in this park with you..." She said, smiling shyly.

"I know, my ideas are always good." Shu teased her.

Kluke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course, _Mister Perfect_." She said sarcasticly.

He gave her a bride smile, but then he said seriously, "I'm sorry about yesterday-"

She closed his mouth with her hand.

"Oh, shut up, Shu, it was-"

Then she turned red and pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, seeming shocked about herself.

Shu beamed at her; he hadn't been so happy in the past two years, or at least he couldn't remember, which actually amounted to the same thing. He took her hand back.

"You know what? I forgive you."

She beamed at him, looking as happy as he felt.

And her face turned into an even deeper red.

XXX

She lied down on her bed and sighed happily.

After that terrible evening yesterday, she hadn't expected that he would talk with her ever again.

And today she had sat with him on this park bench, holding his hand, lauging with him- and not with anyone else.

It had felt great...

And wonderful...

But the most surprising was how _right _it had felt.

XXX

Shu sat on a rock, and watched the sunset turning the world into another light- pink, orange, yellow-

It was surprising how things, which happened everyday, could be still so beautiful, even after one saw it thousand times.

But actually it was not stunning at all...

It was like Kluke.

He would still do everything, just to see her smile- which was, when reconsidered it, even more beautiul than every sunset.

His eyes widened in shock, when he heard footsteps behind him.

Sighing deeply, he turned around, expecting to see Manomaro and Bouquet, who certainly had already died out of worry about him.

But it neither was the former nor the latter-

It was Kluke.

Without thinking, he made room for her.

She gave him a smile of a peruasion which made him feel like he could fly.

"Beautiful, isn it?" She asked, but she didn't looked at the sunset- she looked at him, as if the sunset was pretty boring for her, compared with _him_- but that was impossible, maybe he only imagined that.

When there glances met, they both looked away as quickly as possible.

Shu tried frantically to find a new topic to talk about- which wasn't easy, especially not yet when he needed one.

But suddenly, Kluke spoke. "Shu... Do you still remember our promise?"

He looked at her in shock- he hadn't expect that she would mention something like that, especially not when he was trying to find a harmless topic. But then he sighed.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

OOO

_They were the only ones who still sat around the bonfire besides their teacher, but since she slept, she didn't counted._

_It was a hot summer night, the perfect night to do something 'not allowed'._

_"Now, Kluke, she sleeps." The nine years old boy whispered._

_His brown-haired friend swallowed, not able to hide the fear in her eyes._

_"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She asked worried._

_"Sure, it was my idea, wasn't it?" Shu said confident._

_"That's exactly why I'm worried..." Kluke whispered under her breath, so that he wasn't able to hear her._

_' ' '_

_The looked up to the giant cliff above them; Shu excited, Kluke scared._

_"Do you really wanna climb up there...?" Kluke took a last shot to bring her best friend to reason._

_"Sure, I wanna get a feather of this legendary blue bird!" Shu shouted and he started to climb up the crag._

_Kluke hid her face between her hands, and while looking through the spaces between her fingers, she muttered, "I can't bear to look, oh no, I can't bear to look..."_

_And then, Shu shouted, sitting in the giant nest on the cliff, "Kluke, look, I have a feather! I'll take a few mo- ARGH! ! !"_

_Shu screamed in panic when he saw the big, blue bird flying into it's nest, and before he could even scream once more, he was pushed out of the nest._

_Kluke kreischte deperately, "NO, SHU! ! ! NO! ! !"_

_Being all of a tremble, she kneeled down besides him. He lied under a tree, where he had fallen through._

_"Shu-" She sobbed loudly._

_Shu opened his eyes, and groaned quietly. "What... What was that...?"_

_Kluke didn't answer, she hugged him tightly, relieved that he was alive, then for a horrible moment she hadn't been sure if he was- no, she couldn't even think it._

_"Hey, Kluke, you make me all wet..." Shu said confused. "Why are you crying? I'm okay, don't worry-"_

_"You- idiot! You- could have been- and- what should I do without you...?" She sobbed once again._

_"I would never leave you." Shu said, and gave her a big smile._

_Kluke smiled weakly back. "Swear it." She whispered._

_"Faithfully." He said grinning._

_"We were born on the same day..." Kluke started._

_"And we will die on the same day." Shu finished._

_And then they said, "And we'll be together for the rest of eternity."_

OOO

Kluke smiled, her eyes shimmered damp. "And later you said that our convenant needs a sign. The only feather which was still intact."

Their glances met- both looked lost in this happy memory.

But then Shu swallowed.

"I still have the feather."

It didn't need more; Kluke hugged him tenderly.

And then they kissed.

XXX

_So, that's it! I like saying this sentences after a storyXD No idea why...;) I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, Jessi, and I hope that I'll get more reviews for this chapter then for the first chapterX)_


End file.
